Week of Torture
by kittehninja
Summary: They thought it'd be easy having one entire week of Mistletoe not causing mischief, but what happens when she finds the loopholes and the tables turn? Will Poin and Bernard be able to survive? This is a continuation of the Poinsettia story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi people I decided that it'd be neat for ya'll to see what the always mischievous Mist must go through when Bernard aka Berny and Poinsettia remind her of their deal. No making mischief for an entire week oh the torture for poor Mistletoe she thrives on making mischief for the two. Read on to find out how Mist manages to survive the torturous week. This is just a prologue and I will try to update it as the days go. **_

"Yo big guy I think Berny needs a few days as in a week off so he and Poin can be together don't ya think?" Mistletoe asks Mr. Claus as she munches on another holiday cookie even though it was summer now she still loved the holiday cookies the best. She was currently in the main office waiting for Mr. Claus' opinion on the idea of Bernard the head elf having an entire week off.

"What makes you think my opinion matters with Bernard?" Santa asks her raising one of his eyebrows in question to the young elf. "You know he won't listen to-what did you do?" He asks her as he stops working on his paper work and looks up at her a shocked look on his face.

"What me I didn't do anything!" Mistletoe defensively says dropping the cookies she had in her hand. "Other than helping my best friend and Berny get to finally admit they love each other if that's what you mean." She says as she picks up the cookies and dusts them off then sends him an innocent smile.

"Oh course you helped them but do you honestly think Bernard will listen to me? You know how he likes his job he wouldn't give it up for the world." Santa chuckles rolling his eyes.

"Well that's true…" The young elf thoughtfully says then jumps up and snaps her fingers. "I'm going to tell him you gave him and Poin a week off! Me too but I won't tell them that." She laughs and runs out of the room before Santa could argue or say anything.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" Santa asks himself as he stands up and shuts the door to his office that Mistletoe had left open.

_**And thus begins the long week of torture.**_


	2. Day 1: YOU DID WHAT!

_**Okay this is the first day it is kind of short though and I'm sorry for that also I will try to update day by day but if I don't could ya'll just pretend I do? Enjoy and if ya'll any ideas for any day of the week(because I only have till three then nothing) It would be VERY helpful. Anyway enjoy, remember ideas are helpful and I will try to use them. Thank you and enjoy the first day!**_

**Day 1: YOU DID WHAT?**

"So Berny don't I get a thank you for help getting you two lovebirds together?" Mistletoe asks the tall head elf as she sends him a bright cookie filled smile. She had waited a day to tell him and Bernard the good news of them both having a week off, she did too but she would leave that part out for the moment.

"No and you agreed to not call me anything other than Bernard for a week or did you forget?" Bernard calmly asks the younger elf whose bright smile fell into a pouting scowl.

"Yeah I remember you clearly saying that if we kissed you would not pull anything for one week!" Poinsettia pipes up walking alongside Bernard and notices her friend look away and rub the back of her head.

"Yeah…about that…" Mistletoe says rubbing her neck and nervously laughs under the other two elves stern gazes.

"What did you do?" Bernard asks slightly worried at how the young elf was acting so worried and not her usual cheerful self.

"Bernard you and Poin have a week off." Mistletoe says her hands clasped together and watches as both Bernard's and Poinsettia's eyes grow wide and they fall backwards. "Wow you both took that better than I thought you would." She says as she crosses her arms and nods her head a smile on her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Bernard demands as he jumps up scaring Mistletoe who runs from him before he can grab her and strangle her.

"I SAID YA'LL TWO LOVEBIRDS NOW HAVE WEEK OFF TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER!" Mistletoe cries as she runs away from the raging Bernard jumping over, swerving, and avoiding all the other elves. "ISN'T THAT A GOOD THING?" She asks as she finally jumps up onto one of the buildings support beams and shimmies her way up to the top to safety.

"I DON'T CARE HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET ME AN ENTIRE WEEK OFF?" Bernard demands as he glares up at her from his spot on the ground. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH OF A DISASTER IT WILL BE?" He barks nearly pulling his hair air.

"Uh…I just asked and come on Berny-Bernard you gotta admit ya need a few days off to spend with Poin. I mean yer always working and she's all alone aside from having me and come'n, please do it for her?" Mistletoe sweetly asks in a soft sincere voice watching and inwardly laughs in triumph when Bernard stops his rant about leaving Curtis in charge and how it was going to turn disastrous.

"I DON'T-…I see your point." Bernard says and holds his chin in deep thought then after five minutes of arguing with himself he nods in agreement with Mistletoe. "Fine I will take the week off but ONLY because you have a good point about spending time with Poinsettia!" He barks pointing to Mistletoe who had climbed down while he was in thought.

"See, see, I may be weird but you gotta admit I have good points." Mistletoe giddily chirps her arm around Bernard who was now giving her a dark expression. "Oh come'n Bernnnard, don't gimme that look." She says stressing out his name so she doesn't call him her usual nickname for him and quickly moves away from him. "Bubye!" She quickly says and runs from Bernard as he starts chasing her again.

"GET BACK HERE! I WASN'T FINISHED YELLING YOU!" He shouts trying to catch up to the extremely agile Mistletoe that always managed to stay a foot ahead of him. "MISTLETOE!" He shouts in a tone loud enough to be heard throughout the entire building…

"I think she told him about his week off." Mr. Claus says after he hears Bernard's shouts. "I don't think I've ever heard him shout so loud." He sighs and holds his head rubbing his temples…

"I THOUGHT YOU AGREED TO THE WEEK OFF!" Mistletoe cries and runs behind her friend to hide from Bernard. "Help me." She whimpers hiding behind Poinsettia when Bernard storms up and glares at her.

"Why should I help you? You brought this onto yourself." Poinsettia coldly states and steps aside thinking she is leaving Mistletoe exposed to Bernard's wrath but when she looks to her side she doesn't see Mistletoe. "Where'd you go?" She asks twisting around but sees no Mistletoe in sight.

"RUNAWAY!" Mistletoe shouts off as the two elves look at each other and blink in shock a few times.

"Who knew she could run so fast." Poinsettia says watching as her friend vanishes through the doors and takes off in another direction.

"I can't believe she managed to get me **and **you a week off." Bernard says in shock as he continues to try to register what was happening.

"At least she won't cause any mischief and not call you nicknames so we can just relax for an entire week." Poinsettia says smiling a sweet smile to Bernard who smiles back and nods in agreement.

The rest of the night was fairly quiet aside from Mistletoe's occasional scream for help as she ran away from Bernard who was chasing after her after she would mention his week off.


	3. Day 2: Suits and Supper

_**Alright Day 2! Here goes nothing enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Bernard or any other characters from The Santa Clause movies =3**_

**Day 2: Suits and Supper**

"Alright so since you finally calmed down about ya'lls week off I got one too!" Mistletoe cheers as she puts her arms around both Poinsettia and Bernard who both give her crazy looks.

"You've got to be kidding." Bernard says looking at her with an eyebrow raised and annoyed look on his face. "I thought I would be able to get away from you and your antics but apparently not." He dryly says and rolls his eyes when Mistletoe gives him a hurt look.

"Yer so cruel Bernard, why must you be so cruel to me?" Mistletoe hurtfully whimpers her lip pursed out and quivered slightly. Bernard looks away so he doesn't look at her sad face but Poinsettia laughs.

"Aww look at you Bernard you look so cute!" Poinsettia laughs at Bernard his face turning red with blush. "Your infamous puppy face worked even on Bernard." She laughs patting Mistletoe on the back a broad smile on her face.

"Yep it worked even on the workaholic of elves." Mistletoe playfully laughs then walks ahead of them. "And I have something for you Bernard." She says and takes off running away from the two.

"What?" Bernard asks in surprise as he and Poinsettia look at each other in shock. "Should we go after her?" He asks Poinsettia who gives him a look that said 'are you kidding have you met this chick before?' "You're right we shouldn't I'm sure she'll turn up." He says then he and Poinsettia walk off in the opposite direction that Mistletoe had gone…

"Now Curtis tell me when you see Bernard." Mistletoe says to the young elf that was holding a large pile of summer beach clothes that nearly covered his entire head. "Don't worry it won't be bad. The specific terms of our agreement was that I called Berny _Bernard _for an entire week and didn't pull any pranks or goose chases on Poin." She says with a sly smile then starts to take the clothes from Curtis.

"Are you seriously going to go through with this?" Curtis asks in an astonished tone watching as Mistletoe continues to trade Bernard's regular clothes for lots of summer clothes. "I mean what do you think Bernard will do you're taking all his clothes and replacing them!" He continues growing more and more worried for the young elves safety.

"What do you mean? I'm sure he ain't gonna kill me besides the dude needs to learn how to lighten up." Mistletoe calmly answers and munches on her cookie careful to not let the crumbs fall onto Bernard's new clothes. "An' come'n you gotta admit the clothes are neat he'll love 'em." She laughs and takes the last of the beach clothes then hands Curtis the normal clothes. "Here Curt take these to Boss' office and tell him not to let Berny know he has them." She tells him and smiles innocently.

"Why should I? I don't want to die when he finds out?" Curtis stutters holding all of Bernard's clothes and looks at Mistletoe in shock but sees her sad puppy face with pleading emerald green eyes. "Oh no not that face…" He says in a slightly pleading voice but she continues the face and he eventually gives in. "Fine I won't tell anyone." He sighs and continues to watch as Mistletoe changes Bernard's wardrobe…

"I don't think she'll be back for a while." Bernard says as they walk around the building trying to use up all the free time they now had.

"We need to seriously find something to do since we have what six days off counting this one." Poinsettia says as the two walk side by side holding hands. She doesn't notice the blush that was slowly making its way across his face.

"We could…uh…we could go out to eat since we have so much time." Bernard says looking away from Poinsettia so she doesn't see his blush. "I know a great place that has the best food around." He adds when Poinsettia doesn't answer him at first.

"Sure I'd like that when should we go?" Poinsettia asks trying to look at Bernard who was hiding his blush from her. "I know you're blushing don't try to hide it." She teasingly says and giggles when Bernard stutters how he wasn't blushing. "Sure whatever you say big guy." She laughs and pats him on the back. "So when should we go?" She asks him a bright smile on her face.

"How about tonight?" Bernard quickly asks taking the opportunity and smiles shyly when Poinsettia laughs brightly and nods her head. "What time do you want me to come and get you?" He asks his cheeks tinted red with blush.

"Well it's around two right now so how about eight thirty?" Poinsettia asks and smiles when Bernard nods. "Alright see you at eight thirty!" She happily says giving Bernard a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek then turns and runs off to her room.

"Alright see you then." Bernard says waving to her than walks to his room humming a happy song until he looks at his normal attire with disappointment. "This isn't dressy enough. I suppose I should wear something nicer than this?" He whisper and sighs a heavy sigh…

"What should I wear for tonight maybe something casual?" Poinsettia asks herself as she flips through all her clothes humming her favorite song to herself and stops every now and then when she spies a pair of cute denim jeans or a blouse that was pretty but not too elegant or striking for fancy. "He'll probably wear something really nice so I will too." She murmurs to herself and closes her closet then goes over to her small wardrobe that held only her most beautiful and elegant clothes.

"Now which of these two should I wear?" She asks taking down two beautiful dresses. "This one?" She asks herself looking at the long flowing white satin like dress that lay snuggly on the left shoulder. Four beautiful peacock feathers of the darkest blue, sky blue, sapphire purple and a meld of the blues blended into the top section along with the white and clasped together at the hip by a shining four gem pin and flowed out again.

"Or this one?" She coos as she holds the long waving light as air fabric that had a top black corner on the left side that went to white across the torso then the two overlapped one another until the lower hip and turned into a loose zebra print that looked like hypnotic black ripples in a solid white river and long slit over the lower right side of the zebra and had a shining gem shoulder strap that went over the left shoulder and around to the back like a loop. "This is the one." She breathes and traces her hand across the silky smooth fabric a small smile of content on her soft ivory face.

"The other wouldn't even go with me it would have clashed with my hair and eyes." She laughs and sets the other dress back in the wardrobe her long flowing crimson hair swayed gently as she moved and her crimson eyes shined bright as rubies. "This night will be amazing!" She chirps and sets the dress on her bed…

"So do ya see 'im yet?" Mistletoe asks Curtis as she finishes off the final touches to his new wardrobe.

"I see him Mistletoe he's rounding the corner right now!" Curtis quickly says pointing to the spot Bernard was and how he was walking at a quick speed. "He's coming pretty fast you think something important is going on?" He asks looking at Mistletoe who shrugs and shakes her head.

"Not that I know of but don't you'll think he'll love this?" She asks then before Curtis answers she stops him. "Okay maybe not a first but he'll come around." She says and sends Curtis a bright smile. "Now we need to hide before he comes." She says and quickly brushes all of Bernard's beach clothes to make them look prime and nice.

"I have a question, how did you even know what size he was for all this stuff?" Curtis curiously asks Mistletoe.

"Well I asked Poin and she told me. I told her I was gonna get 'im some clothes for Christmas this year an' not another one of them lockets I made 'em." Mistletoe huffs and flashes Curtis a bright smile who in turn gives her a disbelief look. "What it's true! I got him clothes…just not for Christmas." She softly says looking at the floor then looks up. "Besides what's the worst that could happen?" She asks and freezes when she hears someone coming up the steps. "Curtis you distracted me he's gonna kill me!" She hisses at Curtis and then grabs him and the two quickly scramble for a place to hide. The two finally hide under Bernard's bed that was beside his door and wait for him to walk in so they could sneak away. "Shhh when he opens the door and walks in we run for it." She whispers and freezes when the door opens and Bernard walks in a big smile on his face.

"I should have something for tonight." Bernard muses as he walks over to his closet so lost in thought he doesn't see Mistletoe push Curtis out the door and her take all his regular clothes with her as she quickly scurries out the door.

"Alright let's see-what?" Bernard gasps when he opens his closet and only sees beach clothes, summer clothes, and not his normal attire. "What, who, when, how?" He fumbles as he franticly searches for any of his old clothes or his nice classy clothes that were nowhere in sight then he stops and closes his eyes. "MISTLETOE!" He shouts his face red with rage and hears her scream not too far off he quickly goes to his door to begin his hunt for the young elf that tampered with his clothes but stops at the door and his ears start to turn bright red. "What am I going to wear?" He asks himself forgetting about the prankster and starts to panic about his date that was in four hours and counting…

"Oh for the love of-what did you do this time Mist?" Santa asks the young elf after hearing Bernard's raging shouts and gives her a shocked look as she and Curtis rush into his office both holding half of Bernard's wardrobe.

"I didn't think he'd be that mad." Mistletoe laughs as she and Curtis hide in Mr. Claus' office ducking behind his desk for protection. "It's not that bad I was gonna give 'em back to 'im tomorrow." She defensively says holding up one of Bernard's regular shirts.

"He's going to kill me!" Curtis panics in a loud voice than glares at Mistletoe who smiles a bright smile. "He's going to kill me because of you!" He accusingly says then stops when Mistletoe shakes her head in a calm manner.

"No he won't kill you he'll kill me for coming up with the idea of changing his entire wardrobe but I didn't think he'd react that bad I thought he'd be mad then get over it." Mistletoe says then smacks her forehead with her palm and chuckles softly. "I bet he an' Poin planned somethin while I was gone that's why he's so mad." She says and starts to go through his clothes.

"What are you doing now?" Santa and Curtis ask Mistletoe who was carefully picking through all of Bernard's clothes in search of something.

"If they wanna go on a date he needs something nice. I didn't know till now so I gotta help 'im get clothes he can't be seen wearin' some stupid beach clothes I know Poin she'll go all out." Mistletoe explains then starts to go through the stack of Bernard's clothes that Curtis had. "But he doesn't have anything decent enough." She growls then stands up and shakes her head. "Man I gotta go get 'im sometin' nice to wear, jus' my luck." She grumbles crossing her arms and huffs.

"Well then you better get going so he won't be embarrassed." Santa says laughing as Mistletoe sticks her tongue out at him and leaves the room to go to the shopping district in search of something for Bernard's date…

"Yo Bernard I-AH!" Mistletoe yelps as she opens the door to Bernard's room and sees him glaring at her his eyes cold and dark. "Okay I know yer mad an' I don't blame ya I would be too but listen I didn't know ya'll were doin' sometin tonight so I decided to come and help ya out." She says smiling and laughs nervously when Bernard raises an eyebrow and his face starts to turn red.

"YOU TOOK ALL MY CLOTHES!" Bernard shouts at her and points to his closet and the summer clothes that hung there. Mistletoe nodded and waited patiently as he continued to rant and shout at her about how she had no boundaries for thirty minutes straight.

"Do you feel better now that you've shouted at me for thirty minutes cause I'm pretty sure ya took all that time away from me helpin ya get a nice tux fer tonight." Mistletoe tells him in a calm voice and smiles when he stands there in shock. "I looked through yer clothes that were in the closet an' ya don't have something that'll look decent enough next to Poin, I mean anyone else an' you'd look awesome but come'n Bernard this is Poin we're talkin' bout here." She explains and brightens when he rubs his neck and nods.

"I guess your right…but how could you help me?" Bernard asks skepticism in his voice and he watches as Mistletoe laughs and pats him on the back.

"I may not look like it but I know how dress nice specially since me an' Poin are friends." Mistletoe jokingly says and heads out the door. "Now onward we go to the shopping district!" She cheers but stops and looks at Bernard. "What time is ya'lls date thing anyway?" She asks him with an eyebrow raised.

"Eight thirty why?" Bernard asks not knowing what time it was until he looks at the clock that Mistletoe was pointing to and sees that it said five thirty his eyes grow wide and he looks at Mistletoe. "We only have three hours!" He barks at her his voice filled with panic.

"Don't worry we have plenty of time now come'n or else yer gonna be late." Mistletoe says as the two head toward the shopping district to get Bernard's formal wear…

"Oh I can't wait until tonight!" Poinsettia cheers looking at herself in her body length vanity mirror and examines the dress that fit her perfectly and smiles brightly when she decides that she needed to start on her hair and makeup. She walks over to her makeup stand and starts to pick out the colors needed for her makeup. She excitedly picks out a soft snow white that shimmers and a smooth coal black her eye shadow with a cheerful pink for her blush. "This should look amazing!" She cheerfully says and starts to fix her hair…

"Are you sure this will fit, it feels a bit tight." Bernard grumbles as the tailor fixes his suit and he looks around for Mistletoe but doesn't see her. "Mistletoe?" He asks and tries to turn to look behind him to the rest of the store but the tailor snaps at him and he turns back.

"Yo right here." Mistletoe says coming up from behind him with a few cookies in her hand she continues to munch on them even though the tailor tries to shoo her out and scolds her for eating cookies in the store. "Pssh don't worry I ain't gonna get crumbs on 'is suit." She says but still puts the cookies in a napkin and sets them on a bench behind her the tailor tells her thank you and continues to work on Bernard's suit. "It looks a bit tight don't ya think?" She asks after a few minutes.

"I agree with Mistletoe I can barely breathe in this thing." Bernard says and tries to breathe in the tight suit. The tailor gives both of them a disapproving look and tells Bernard to wait while he goes and gets another size for him. "Thank you." Bernard says and sighs in relief once the tailor is gone he looks up to find Mistletoe but sees she's gone missing again. "She always vanishes off somewhere." He grumbles and sits down on the podium he had been standing on.

"You wanna cookie?" Mistletoe asks handing Bernard a cookie as she comes back in from who knows where and sits down on the bench. "It's about six thirty so I'm not gonna make ya go to the parlor to get ya all fixed up." She says a mischievous smile on her face as Bernard glares at her. "What-oh here comes the tailor later." She says hopping up and leaves the room after the tailor walks back in with a new suit for Bernard.

"She did this on purpose." Bernard growls to himself standing up and goes into the dressing room to change into the new suit the tailor had given him…

Poinsettia looked at herself in the mirror and smiled her hair was finished she had spent almost two and a half hours on it but it was done and now she was admiring her work. She spent one hour trying to tame her hair that was used to being allowed to just flow free but she managed to put it in a high pony tail and then had one of her friends Tina help her curl it so that it was no longer the gentle waves but now a bold bouquet of ringlets that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back with the only part left untouched and still its natural gentle waves being her bangs that framed her face perfectly. "Well Tina be honest do I look good?" She asks her friend who was helping her put on the makeup.

"Absolutely Bernard is going to trip out when he sees you!" Tina giddily says barely able to contain her joy but still manages to apply the soft shimmering white and smooth coal black eye shadow with expert precision. "Let me finish this one little spot right here then I'll give you the mirror to look at!" She happily says and applies the last bit of black eyeliner to Poinsettia's smooth flawless skin. "Done now look and admire my masterpiece!" She cheers and hands her friend the mirror and nearly dies of joy when Poinsettia gasps at the image in the mirror. Her hair was entirely different and her eyes were shining brighter than any star thanks to Tina's expert makeup application, her eyelid had been framed by the smooth coal black eye shadow that curved out as though it were wings and white had been applied to the top to make the black's harshness soften and brighten her eyes. "So what do you think I'm dying to know what you think?" Tina gleefully chirps and waits patiently for her friend's answer.

"It truly is amazing Tina thank you so much!" Poinsettia says getting up and hugs her friend after she had finished jumping up and down with joy at her answer. "Now it's eight o' five I have twenty five minutes for any other touch ups what do you think I should do?" She asks Tina who quickly turns and grabs a box of delicately crafted earrings and an equally delicate necklace made from the finest diamonds so they looked as though they were made from snow and shined with a stars' light. "Oh those are beautiful where did you get those?" She asks and sees Tina's smile broaden so it was ear to ear.

"Don't play dumb Poin you and I both know there's only one elf who could make something like this the same one that made yours and Bernard's lockets, Mistletoe made it for me last year for my birthday. She told me I could lend them to someone if I wanted but not to break it." Tina cheerfully says her golden hazel eyes shining and Poinsettia smiled as Tina put the necklace around her neck. "You have to admit she has amazing skills with creating jewelry." She laughs and Poinsettia nods.

"Yeah she does, too bad she doesn't spend all the time she takes pulling pranks on creating jewelry." Poinsettia jokingly says as she puts in the earrings and smiles at them then Tina. "But then again doesn't she say she only makes them so amazing because it is to make up for the time she spends goofing off?" She laughs and stands up to look in her mirror once more then look at the clock and sees it said eight twenty…

Bernard looks at himself in the mirror and admires the work of the tailor his suit was a nice smooth solid black with brass cuffs on the snow white under shirt and a matching black vest, his tie was a dark crimson red that stood out amongst the blacks and white. He had on a pair of shiny black dress shoes and black slacks, and to top it all off he had his regular black beret on his head. "Okay I will admit it looks great…uh Mistletoe where'd you go?" He asks looking around the mirror area trying to find her but sees she was gone. "I was going to thank her for getting me the suit but I guess not." He mumbles then looks at the clock and saw it was eight twenty. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He shouts and quickly speeds out of the store not even noticing Mistletoe standing at the counter speaking with the cashier about his suit.

"Alright, alright fine I'll pay for it all since he jus' ran out the door." Mistletoe grumbles and pays the entire price after she heard Bernard shout he was going to be late and saw him rush out the door in a blur. She looks at the clock and sees the time then laughs. "No wonder he's got ten minutes an' countin' to get to Poin's place else he'll be late for 'is date." She laughs softly and gets the change then leaves waving to Petunia the cashier. "Later Petunia I gotta go an' get me some cookies." She calls as she leaves the store and heads toward the bakery.

"Hey Poin did you see Bernard run by?" Curtis asks her and she shakes her head. "I thought I saw him run by and in a suit!" He exclaims and Mistletoe laughs as she nods.

"Yeah I helped him get it don't he look great Poin'll drop dead when she sees 'im." Mistletoe proudly says and puffs out her chest with pride. "See takin' 'is clothes was a good thing now he'll actually look decent tonight." She laughs smiling when Curtis sighs shakes his head. "On come'n yer actin' like Bernard right now admit that I'm right." She huffs crossing her arms.

"Fine I guess you have a point but still when do you plan on giving him his regular clothes back?" Curtis asks her and she shrugs then quickly leaves before he can say anything else…

"I cannot be late!" Bernard pants and quickly rounds the corner nearly tripping over his own shoes then speeds off again glancing at the clock that said eight twenty five. "I have five minutes before I'm late!" He cries stopping a moment to panic then takes off again when the clock's hand shows eight twenty six.

He rushed down the street dodging all the other elves that were in the street and nearly ran over Mr. Claus that was leaving his office. "SORRY BUT I'M GOING TO BE LATE IF I DON'T HURRY!" He shouts back to Santa who was staring at him in shock but quickly shakes it off. "Eight twenty eight, I have two minutes!" He panics and slides to a stop in front of Poinsettia's house. "I made it!" He cheers taking a few moments to catch his breath and straightens himself out.

"You look like a tornado hit ya." Mistletoe playfully says walking up behind him and points to his suit that was covered in dust. "Can't ya keep it clean I thought ya were the clean freak of all elves yet ya can't keep the dang suit clean?" She teasingly says and dusts his suit off then starts munching on a cookie and sees Bernard's shocked look. "What?" She asks with the cookie in her mouth.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Bernard asks her in shock and he continues to dust himself off then glances at the clock and sees it was eight thirty. "AH!" He shouts and quickly runs up the steps making sure everything was in order before he calmly knocks on Poinsettia's door and waits.

"Wow…people say I'm weird." Mistletoe says shaking her head and looks at Poinsettia when she opens the door. "Yo Poiny I see Tina let ya borrow her earrings ya look great an' even with all my hard work Bernard still doesn't look as nice as you." She laughs shaking her head and waves the two off as they head to the restaurant. "Ya'll have fun!" She calls and heads off to her own room to munch on the cookies she had bought…


	4. Day 3: Where's Mistletoe?

_**Day 3! Sorry it took so long but here it is enjoy! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bernard nor any of the other characters from The Santa Clause movies but Poin, Mist, and Xander are oc.**_

**Day 3: Where's Mistletoe?**

"What should I do today?" Mistletoe asks herself as she lays in bed with her favorite blanket wrapped around her keeping her nice and cozy warm. "Ya know what I don't feel like causing' any trouble today I think I'll stay in bed and snooze a bit longer." She yawns pulling the blanket up tighter and soon falls back asleep...

"Hey Bernard have you seen Mist, I've been looking for her since last night but can't find her." Poinsettia says walking beside Bernard a slightly worried expression on her face. "I looked everywhere too the bakery, Santa's office, book store, craft center, but she's not anywhere." She continues and shakes her head then looks at Bernard a questioning look on her face.

"Have you checked her house she could just be sleeping in?" Bernard tells her and she shakes her head in disagreement. "I know she hasn't ever done it but she may have decided to let's go check real quick." He calmly says and starts to lead her toward Mistletoe's house that was on the other side of town…

"I'm hungry I should get out of bed and get sometin to eat." Mistletoe grumbles as she raises up and rubs the sleep out of her eyes then quickly falls back to the bed and snuggles under the blanket not wanting to leave it's warmth and protection. "I'm so hungry but I don't wanna leave my blankie!" She whines then her stomach grumbles loudly hungry at the fact that she had not eaten anything since the cookies last night when she left Poinsettia and Bernard. "FINE! I'll go eat some stinkin' breakfast but then I'm going back to bed!" She barks to her stomach and throwing the blankets off then stomps down stairs to her kitchen her dark brown almost black hair lay tangled on one side and then completely limp on the other its usual soft waves still asleep.

"Stupid stomach I just wanna sleep today." She grumbles again after her stomach to growl at her until she finally reached her kitchen. "What should I eat?" She murmurs softly and looks at the fruit bowl that sat in the center of her medium solid oak table with fruits of all kinds overflowing it. "How 'bout an apple?" She says and grabs the red apple that had migrated away from the other fruits and was sitting all by itself its dark red skin shinning from the lights outside her room.

"Nom, nom, nom." Mistletoe says as she munches on the apple savoring its each every bite that was filled with its sweet juice. The apple never stood a chance against the hungry elf that had devoured each and every part of it only letting the seeds and stem remain untouched. "There now shut up tummy." She barks to her stomach and turns to go back upstairs when she hears someone rapidly knocking on her door. "The one day I want to sleep in an' someone's determined to not let me."She barks to herself scowling slightly then walks over to the door and peeks through the small hole in the top to see one of her friends, Xander from the craft shop.

"MISTLETOE OPEN UP! Come on I need you to help me with something back at the shop!" Xander calls and continues to knock on the door while Mistletoe started to panic from behind the door looking for something to make him go away. "MISTLETOE I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" He calls again in a more serious tone his stormy grey eyes showing his irritation as he continues to pound on her door.

"Crud! I don't even look decent I gotta go get dressed!"Mistletoe whispers then quickly and silently rushes upstairs to her room to quickly get dressed and fix herself. "Outta all the stinkin' days he had to come today? Didn't he? I'm gonna kill 'im for makin' me rush like this!"She mutters to herself gritting her teeth as she quickly fixes her bed making it look nice and proper rather than her usual _tornado bed _as Xander would often joke with her. She quickly rushes to her bathroom and starts to brush out her tangled hair. "Maybe if I don't come out they'll leave outta all the elves it had to be him! Why?"She whispers softly hoping no one would come in especially Xander whom she had a crush on but never told him…

"MISTLETOE IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN FIVE SECONDS I'LL-

"Xander what are you doing here?" Bernard asks the male elf who had been trying to literally break down Mistletoe's door but froze when he heard Bernard and turned to look at him a nervous smile on his face with his spiky brown hair sticking every which way and that from his shouting.

"I need Mistletoe to help me with the engraving on a ring I have to make." Xander answers and fixes his hair a moment before he goes back to pounding on the door. "BUT MISTLETOE WON'T COME OUT OF HER HOUSE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" He shouts and pounds on the door a few more times before he finally sighs and gives up. "I guess she's not there." He sighs and looks at the two elves. "Have either of you two seen her?" He asks and both shake their heads. "Then where could she be?" He asks throwing his hands up and hangs his head after they drop. "Man I wanted to really finish that ring before the deadline then I'd get extra."He mutters in silent despair.

"Maybe her door is open and we can go in and check to be sure that she is not in there." Bernard states in a calm a voice before Poinsettia starts voicing how she knew she was right and that Mistletoe was missing. "Have you tried to open the door rather than pounding it?" He questions Xander who nervously looks around and then shakes his head. "Perhaps you should." He tells Xander who gives him an 'I knew that' look and tries to open the door but it doesn't budge.

"I think it might be locked." Xander bluntly states as he turns the handle again and pushes but the door doesn't open. "Yeah I'm pretty sure that it's locked dude." He says looking at Bernard who was shaking his head.

"Yes I do believe we see that." Bernard says and looks at Poinsettia who was nervous. "Do you have a key?" He asks and she shakes her head then looks at him with pleading eyes but doesn't say anything. "What is the matter?" He asks her in a concerned tone.

"Mistletoe only locks her door when she's going out! Bernard she's not home, bakery, craft shop, we can't find her anywhere!" She whines her hair in disarray from her worrying. "We have to go look for her!" She continues and before either of the other two elves could speak she was off searching for her friend. The other two sighed seeing no point in arguing with the worried elf and quickly follow after her…

"Are they gone?" Mistletoe asks barely moving her curtains and looks to see if the three elves were gone, she sighs when she sees no one standing at her door. "Alright now I can finish getting ready." She happily says and leaps back into her bathroom to finish brushing her hair and change into her normal everyday outfit.

"Can't they leave me alone for one day I mean come'n what'll they think I'm doin' honestly not like I went missin' or sometin." She huffs angrily and stops brushing her hair which the back was still tangled beyond belief and sighs at the challenge that lay ahead of her. "This is gonna take forever!" She whines in a loud tone and starts to brush her hair again when she thinks of the perfect idea for tomorrow. "I'll take 'em swimmin' I love to swim! I know Poinsettia can't but surely Bernard can an' he can help her! Ah I am totally a genius!" She cheers and yelps after she accidently pulls some of her hair out. "Owww I forgot I had my hairbrush in the tangles!" She whines tears running down her face as she continues to brush her hair careful to not pull any out…

"Hey Petunia have you seen Mist anywhere?" Xander asks the cashier in the clothes shop really hoping she would say but she shakes her head and he hangs his. "Do you have any idea where she might be?" He asks her in a hopeful tone.

"Well usually she's at the craft shop in her station if she's not there then she's with Poinsettia and if Poin is with Bernard she's with me helping me out at the garden shop, then if she's not at any of those places she's home." Petunia chirps in quick speedy tone that left Xander lost and confused. "Do you need me to repeat that?" She asks in the same tone and Xander shakes his head then walks out still confused by what she had said.

"Petunia speaks too fast." Xander says to Poinsettia and Bernard once he gets outside and they each look at him curiously. "She tried to tell me where Mist might be but all I heard was if she's not there then she's there and if she's not there then she's here. I think she mentioned the craft shop, Poin, something about gardens, and her home…I think." He says trying to remember what the speedy elf had told him but his mind kept coming up with 'blah, blah, blah, oh and blah'.

"Well we could go check the garden shop that's the only place we haven't looked yet." Bernard says as the other two nod and the trio starts to head off toward the garden center…

Mistletoe had successfully managed to brush her hair without yanking, tearing, or pulling any more hair out and she was very proud at that. "Alright now what…agh I'm out of my lazy mood." She whines and leans her head down on the bathroom counter. "I guess I should go outside and see if I can find something to do." She grumbles raising up and heads for her front door then stops. "I should probably try to find Xander to find out what he wanted." She says then rolls her eyes and thinks it was probably nothing. "Well off to Petunia's place!" She chirps and rushes out the door toward the clothes shop where Petunia was at…

Xander looks at the green building that was the garden center it had a soft purple rim that was mainly hidden by all kinds of colorful flowers that were growing on them. "I didn't know Mist liked plants." He says as the three enter the shop and he looks around at all the beautiful plants that grew there.

"Oh hi do you guys need something?" Riana happily asks walking out of the back with a bouquet of white roses in her hands. She sets them in a transparent blue vase that had all sorts of intricate designs on it.

"Have you seen Mistletoe anywhere did she come in here at all today?" Bernard asks Riana in a calm tone with a soft smile on his face. He was not going to admit because it would only make Poinsettia more worried but he was slightly worried over the fact that Riana just gave him a blank expression and shook her head. "Thank you we will try to find her." He says and leads the Poinsettia out of the shop but notices Xander looking at one of the plants. "Xander she is not here we should try somewhere else." He says to Xander who looks up from the plant and quickly follows the two.

"So where should we go next if she's not here then where could she be?" Xander asks sticking his hands in his pockets and looks around trying to think of somewhere she might be…

"Yo Petunia what up?" Mistletoe cheerfully calls as she walks into the clothes store and waves to Petunia who smiles and waves back. "You will not believe what happened!" She says walking over to the counter and leans on it.

"Xander came in here not too long ago trying to find you." Petunia tells Mistletoe in a calm voice. "He wanted to know if I had any idea where you were I told him of course but I don't think he caught it all." She says in her usual speedy tone.

Mistletoe thinks a moment then sighs. "Man I can't catch a break today I was gonna sleep in but Xander came banging on my door I didn't answer of course cause I didn't look decent and waited for him to leave. What'd he want anyways?" She asks Petunia rolling her eyes sometimes Xander really got on her nerves crush or not.

"I'm not sure he just said he was looking for you. I don't think he would admit it and it was barely noticeable but not for me but I think he was worried Mist you should try to find him and talk to him." Petunia tells her friend that sighs with her head drooping at the fact that Petunia was right. "Go on now Mist he is probably still looking for you." She encourages her friend who grudgingly stands up right and leaves, grumbling about how Petunia had a point but Xander was seriously getting on her nerves now.

"Man why's Petunia got to be so nice about everything." Mistletoe groans outside the shop and heads toward the craft shop where she thought Xander would be. "I'm so gonna kill 'im first he bothers me when I'm sleepin', now he's out searchin' for me." She continues looking down at the road then looks up to be sure she doesn't bump into anything…

"I'm going to kill her when I find her first she's not at home, than she's not a Petunia's or the garden!" Xander scowls walking away from the shop. He looks up and sees someone that looks like Mistletoe quickly rush by them. "Mistletoe?" He asks taking a double take but reazlizes that it wasn't her. "Poin you're her friend where do you think she would be?" He asks her rubbing his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know…we should go check Santa's office she just might be there!" Poinsettia cheers and runs off before the other two could say anything speeding toward Mr. Claus' office hoping he might have seen Mistletoe.

"Hey Bernard you know a thing or two about women right?" Xander asks Bernard as they run behind Poinsettia. Bernard looks at him a moment as if telling him now was not the time to ask that. "Bernard come on I need an answer yes or no would do." Xander tells Bernard in a serious tone really wanting to ask him if he knew when a girl likes him.

"I suppose I do but you should not be asking me." Bernard tells him and quickly rushes to catch up to Poinsettia who was already hopping up the stairs to Santa's office. "You should ask Poinsettia if you want to know anything specific." He calls following Poinsettia to Santa's office.

Xander stops running and rubs his chin in deep thought then scowls knowing Poinsettia would not answer his questions with Mistletoe missing. "Crud…I don't really feel like waiting so I guess I'll go look for her myself." He murmurs to himself and heads back toward the craft shop hoping maybe he could look around there again. "Maybe if I ask every-ONE!" He cries when he smacks into someone halfway to the shop. "Sorry I should have been looking-MIST?" He asks looking up at the other elf who was sitting across from him.

"Ow~ Xander!" Mistletoe shouts in shock when she looks up and sees Xander his silver grey eyes wide in shock. He nods in disbelief then shakes his head and helps her up when he stands.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" They both shout in unison then glare at the other for saying the same thing. "NO YOU LISTEN HERE I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" They continue and repeat the pattern until finally Xander sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Look Poin was real worried because she couldn't find you." He finally tells Mistletoe who was about to say something but stops when he tells her this. "We went to your house but you weren't there so she became even more worried and going to Petunia didn't help much." He tells her and notices her look away for some reason. "Uh yeah so she was worried I think Bernard was but he wouldn't show it…listen just tell me where you were and we can go tell them we found you." He laughs rubbing his neck and looking away a sign that he was nervous.

Mistletoe stands there a few minutes looking away from Xander so he doesn't see her face which was a bright pink from blushing. "I was at my house." She says not looking at Xander as she waits for her face too cool down. "I didn't know ya'll were looking for me well I knew you were but I didn't know the others were." She says and finally looks at him with a serious look. "Besides you were yelling that you needed my help for something that I'm sure ya could've done yerself." She bluntly states in a parental sort of tone.

Xander laughs a little embarrassed by what Mistletoe had said and that it did have truth to it he could have done it himself but he knew Mistletoe was amazing when it came to engraving and wanted to see her do it so he could do it himself next time. "Uh yeah…but we need to show the others that we found you!" He quickly says changing the subject and grabs her hand to take her to the others. "Come on they are at Santa's office right now looking for you." He tells her not looking at her because his face was still flushing red with embarrassment…

"So you haven't seen her around at all?" Poinsettia asks Mr. Claus again for the millionth time it seems. Santa shakes his head and gives her the same answer he had ever other time she asked him.

"No Poinsettia I haven't seen her around she just might be hiding you never know with that girl." Santa says in an exasperated tone as he sits down at his desk and waits for Poinsettia to remark.

Poinsettia stands there a moment trying to think of what to say as she wrings her hands nervously. "But-I guess you're right but still it's not like her to do this…" Poinsettia finally says in a soft voice and looks down.

"Ain't like me to do what?" Mistletoe asks as she and Xander enter the office. "Ya'll are a bunch a worry warts." She jokingly says closing the door.

Poinsettia looks at her friend in shock then quickly runs over and hugs her. "Where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you!" She demands then smacks Mistletoe on the top her head repeatedly. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! I WAS SO WORRIED!" She shouts as she continues to smack the defenseless Mistletoe who was using her arms to protect her head from Poinsettia's ire.

"I'M SORRY I WANTED TO SLEEP IN BUT NO ONE WOULD LET ME!" Mistletoe cries as she starts to run from Poinsettia who was chasing her around Mr. Claus' office yelling at her for not telling anyone. "OKAY I WON'T EVER TAKE A SLEEP DAY AGAIN BUT GIMMIE A BREAK POIN!" She shouts tears running down her face as the two finally exit the office and continue the cat and mouse chase all through the town.

Xander and the other two watch as the two girls speed through the town with Poinsettia's constant scolding and rants that were usually followed by Mistletoe's apologetic cries and pleas for help. "This is why I will never understand women." Xander says as he shakes his head then looks at Bernard. "What do you say to getting a snack while those two continue their chase?" He asks a bright smile on his face.

Bernard who is still in shock at how quickly it had happened. "I guess so…how long do you think they will continue this chase?" He asks Xander who shrugs and is already leaving.

The rest of the night consisted of Xander and Bernard chatting about random things though it was mainly Xander talking about the craft shop while Bernard listened and with Mistletoe running for her life from Poinsettia who was still furious about not being able to find her.


End file.
